The Price of Victory
by Go-Colts
Summary: Bonnie formulates a mischevious plan to hurt Kim Possible. What happens when it backfires and leaves three hurt souls?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N—Yes, I know this is another new story, but for those of you who've noticed I've removed _Lost Without You_, thus keeping my unfinished stories count constant. Anyway, please read and review this story.**

The incessant rivalry between Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller had been an ongoing affair since the seventh grade, the year Kim became a cheerleader. By Freshman year, she had usurped the captain spot on the team and instantly became Bonnie's greatest enemy. In addition to her talents in the athletics department, Kim did something that further irked Bonnie; she became a hero to many, being well-liked not just for her looks but for her actions. This wouldn't have been nearly as bad had Kim received the adulation equivalent to that of, oh, Ron Stoppable's diminutive praise. But no, Kim received the acclaim of much of Middleton and was clearly one of the most popular people at Middleton High. To Bonnie, that meant war, and this year, she was taking it to a new level.

**Chapter 1**

The waning warmth of summer always seemed relaxing. The scorching heat of Middleton's full summers was replaced by the moderate warmth of its pleasant autumns. Ron Stoppable took a big whiff of the agreeable air and visibly smiled.

"KP, I love the smell of autumn."

"You mean nacos, Ron? Because that's what you were smelling."

"No…yea," Ron said sheepishly. Kim Possible lightly smacked her head in annoyance but smiled inwardly. There was no other place she would have preferred to be than with her best friend enjoying Bueno Nacho. Well, maybe with Josh Mankey on a date but the thought never even crossed her mind as she watched Ron virtually inhale his food.

"So how was your day today?"

"What?" Ron said, looking up with a mouthful of food.

"I asked how was your day today."

"Oh, well, really boring, though the weirdest thing happened."

"What was that?"

"Bonnie said 'hi' to me."

"And?"  
"And didn't call me a loser."

"What?!"

"Yea, tell me about it. She even said I looked nice."

"WHAT?!" Kim yelled in complete surprise, causing some of the Bueno Nacho customers to look over. She sheepishly quieted down. "Now that I think about it, she didn't complain once about your Mad Dog routine either."

"Yea, I wondered about that too. What do you think has gotten into her?"

"Abducted by aliens and replaced by a nicer version of her?"

"No, she still bitched at me all of cheerleading."

"Drakken's mind control chip?"

"Nah, don't even think that could make her be nice to you." They both let out a small laugh.

"Well, what's your theory?"

"She's a zombie."

"What?"  
"And she wants to eat your brain Ron."

"What?! But-but I'm not do young to die!" Ron yelled melodramatically.

"Oh puh-lease. As if you had a brain to eat anyway."

"Hey!"

"Kidding!" Kim said, holding her hands up defensively. They both shared a friendly laugh before returning to their food.

**X.X**

Bonnie Rockwaller smiled deviously to herself. Her plan was perfect, the ultimate prank on Kim Possible. Of course, it wasn't exclusively her idea; she came up with it while discussing (well, basically trashing) Kim Possible and her loser sidekick at lunch with her groupies and other Kim-haters. One of them had brought up the topic of Kim and Ron as a couple and went on to list some of the signs she'd seen recently indicating such. As she talked an idea had formulated in Bonnie's mind. Even if they didn't like each other more than friends, she knew it'd drive Kim _nuts_ if she went out with Ron. If Kim did like Ron, then it'd only make things even worse for Kim. She publicly vocalized her idea.

"Like, eeeew. Who would even touch that loser?"

"But, like, just imagine how mad Kim would be," said one of the Kim-haters. The group instantly shifted the conversation to the topic, breaking down into laughter as new and seemingly more absurd ideas were vocalized. Through all this, Bonnie gave a devious smile as her mind raced to form the perfect plan.

**X.X**

The next day wasn't nearly as beautiful as the moderate and sunny day that preceded it. Heavy rain poured down from dark skies, thoroughly drenching the Middleton High students that rushed into the building. As usual, Kim and Ron were walking side by side, both equally drenched by the downpour.

"Ron, could you have made the umbrella anymore useless?" asked Kim irascibly as Ron struggled to close the umbrella, whipping it all over the place and splashing even more water on to Kim.

"Well, I'm not the person who forgot to fill up the gas tank, forcing us to walk in this weather."

"You're the one who just _had_ to stop by Smarty Mart to pick up ABSOLUTELY NOTHING last night."

"Well…I guess everything _technically_ is my fault if you look at it that way."

"Ron…"

"Okay! I admit it; we're drenched because of me." Kim couldn't help but break a smile. It was so hard to stay angry with Ron. They made their way to their lockers, which happened to be almost next to each other this year.

"Out of the way losers!" came a familiar voice yelling at the parting crowd. Bonnie Rockwaller made her way through the opening and stopped by Ron's locker.

"Hey Ron," she said sweetly, bending over to give Ron a better view of her goods.

"Um, hi Bonnie."

"Yea, hi Bonnie," said Kim sharply. Bonnie just brushed Kim off as she continued flirting with Ron.

"Did I ever tell you how cute and charismatic your Mad Dog routine is?"

"Not exactly, but you did say it was immature, stupid, embarrassing…" Bonnie broke Ron's list up as she gave a fake laugh.

"You know I was just jealous at the time."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you were Bonnie. Ron and I have to get to class now so we'll see you at cheerleading," Kim cut in quickly. She took Ron's arm and dragged him to their first class. "What was that all about?"

"No clue; did Bonnie seem, I dunno, nice today?"

"Not to me but to you, definitely. Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"Ron, she said she liked your Mad Dog routine."

"So?"

"So?! The last time Bonnie gave you a compliment was…was…"

"Ok, I get the point KP, but maybe she's changed. Maybe she sees the Ron-man in all his glory!" Kim silently rolled her eyes before pulling Ron into the classroom.

**X.X**

Bonnie huffed to herself as she watched the duo walk off. Unlike the other male adolescents she tried to seduce, Ron didn't seem nearly as taken with her looks or her "goods." His loyalty to Kim didn't help the situation much either. The only good thing that seemed to come out with this morning ideal was how irritated Kim was when she flirted with Ron; either Kim liked Ron, or she was very protective of him, or both, all of which would play well into Bonnie's hands. After years of trying, she finally realized there wasn't much she could do to Kim especially with Ron at her side, but Ron was a whole different story. Smiling, she set off towards her next class.

**A/N—Will this be K/R or B/R or someone else/R? I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see together. Please read and review and tell me your thoughts though. I appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bonnie scanned the room watchfully, mind racing at an incredible speed. There was no way she could get to Ron with Kim vigilantly watching over him, suspicious of her every move. She was sure Ron didn't have such a distrustful attitude towards her since he, well, almost always assumed the best of everyone. In a turn of fortune for her, found herself in the perfect position to make a move; she was in the same English class as Ron, and half of their class was "imaginative" group work. After her English teacher took attendance, he told the students to get in pairs and discuss their homework.

Now was the time. She smoothly made her way to Ron and gave him a big smile when he looked up from his desk. She pulled a chair to the other side and sat down facing him.

"Hey, Ron. Want to be partners?"

"Uh, sure Bonnie."

"Great!"

"Yea." Uncomfortable silence. She realized how awkward this was, talking to her worst enemy's best friend. She almost felt regret for what she was planning to do, but thoughts of Kim Possible stifled such feelings. The students rarely actually discussed their homework, breaking up into more social topics, so Bonnie initiated her plan almost immediately. The conversation needed to have an ingenuous feeling, yet not be too light or too deep at the same time. She fired her first shot.

"So, I know we haven't been the best of friends, so before I start I'd just like to apologize." To Ron, it almost sounded sincere and genuine. However, he was still somewhat wary of Bonnie.

"Really? But, but…" Bonnie interrupted him.

"You're probably wondering why; well, let's just say that I've come to see you as the _enjoyable_ person you really are." The tone she took was overbearing as she realized she was plainly overdoing it. She made a conscious effort to sound more genuine.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Well, unlike Kim, you have this aura of cheerfulness surrounding you. And unlike Kim, you aren't ostentatious, obnoxious, shallow…" When it came to bad mouthing Kim, Bonnie had trouble finding a way to stop.

"What? Kim's not shallow at all, nor is she any of the other things you've said!" His defiant outburst of loyalty surprised Bonnie, but she quickly got back on track. _'Ok, no bad mouthing Kim. Come on Bonnie; you can keep up this charade.'_

"I'm sorry. You know, sometimes I just get caught up in this rivalry thing with Kim, and it clouds my judgment." The distrustful look Ron gave her was enough to realize just how badly she was doing. Unfortunately, her unerring hatred for Kim, along with Ron's fierce loyalty towards her, was clearly getting in the way of her plans. Kim was the one person Bonnie couldn't keep her usual methodical coolness around.

"Bonnie, what do you want?" Ron asked exasperatedly, looking at the tan brunette in a very untrusting manner.

"Listen, I just want to apologize and…make up for everything I've done to you. You want to hang out today after school?" She rarely laid out all her cards like she was doing, but she was willing to make an exception in this case. Besides, how could someone like Ron resist _her_?

"Sorry, but I'm busy." _What? How dare he refuse me?_ Bonnie was fuming inside, but she just gave a beautiful smile on the outside and seductively looked at Ron.

"Okay, how about tomorrow?"

"Busy." She was quickly losing her patience with this "loser."

"So when are you free?"

"Um, how about Friday?"

'_Argh__ I'm going to have to give up Friday for this?'_

_'Remember, it's to get at Possible.'_

"Friday's good," she said, smiling sweetly. "Where do you want to go?"

"Bueno Nacho." _Bueno__ Nacho!_

"Um, okay, so after school?"

"Yea, sure thing."

"Just out of curiosity: what are you doing those other days?"

"Hanging out with KP."

"Are you not hanging out with her Friday?"

"Nah, I think she's going to Brikk's party or something." _'Brikk's party.__ Damn, that's what I'm going to have to miss.'_ The bell rang, bringing an end to the conversation almost perfectly on time.

"Okay, can't wait until then! Later…Ron." She found it somewhat hard to resist calling him loser or dork, especially since it was so ingrained into her mind. Mercifully, she stood up and headed to her locker.

**X.X**

The usual crowd was there at Bueno Nacho that afternoon as Kim, Monique, Ron, and Rufus pigged out on their nacos. It was then that Ron did something highly unusual that piqued Kim's attention; he stopped in the middle of his eating to actually initiate the conversation; usually, he just stopped briefly to answer before eating again. To some, this may have seemed trivial, but to Kim and Monique it meant something big. Thus, it was no surprise when they too stopped eating and stared at Ron.

"Uh, what?" His confused voice got only silence in response, so he got on with his original topic. "There's something that's really been bothering me about today."

"And that is…" Both Kim and Monique leaned in ready to hear the important news.

"Bonnie asked me to hang out with her Friday."

"WHAT!" Like the day before, Kim's outburst brought about a lot of unwanted attention as the customers stared at her in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds as she sat down in embarrassment. "Ron, something's definitely up."

"I know."

"So what'd you say?"

"Well…"

"Ron, don't tell me you said…"

"I said yes. Who knows KP? Maybe she's changed and really does want to be friends with me." Kim smacked her head in exasperation.

"What! She's just using you to get at me!" Ron felt a twinge of pain at her comments.

"And how do you know that for sure?" Ron said defensively.

"Well, because…" she trailed off, searching for euphemisms.

"Because I'm a loser?" His angry words stung Kim as she struggled to find comforting words for her friend. "KP, do you think I'm a loser?" His trusting, brown eyes met Kim's.

"No, of course not." Lies. Ron Stoppable knew Kim far too well for her to lie to him about something so serious. He visibly frowned as his eyes seemed to darken. His facial muscles contracted as he bit down hard to control his emotions. His _best_ friend had just called him a loser; no, worse, she thought him a loser and pitied him too much to tell him.

"You don't need to lie." He said it so flatly, so devoid of emotion that it took Kim off guard. Monique could only watch on in confused silence at the scene that was playing out before her. He jumped up swiftly, ignoring his uneaten food. His appetite long gone, Ron calmly walked out of Bueno Nacho before taking off in a run. Kim felt herself too shocked to do anything this whole time as she watched her best friend dash away; if she had looked closer, she would have seen the solitary tear that slipped out of Ron's left eye as he left Bueno Nacho.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N—Not much to say here, except I refuse to reveal the pairing in this fic. Please read and review!

Chapter 3

What bothered Kim the most the next day wasn't just the fact that Ron so easily forgave her but also because he seemed so distant. Thursday at Bueno Nacho lacked the familiarity it always had. Ron wasn't, well, Ron. He didn't pig out and dig into his food or slurp his drink up noisily. Instead, he ate his nacos one at a time, careful to wipe his hands and face with his napkin when necessary. It was…unnerving to Kim.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because…I dunno, you just seem kind of different."

"Just tired I guess."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed.

"I'm, I'm really sorry for yesterday."

"We've gone over this already KP. I don't want to talk about it." They ate the rest of their meal in silence, the only noises coming from the other booths. Then again, there was nothing to say, and Kim could only hope that Ron would be Ron again sometime soon.

****

X.X

Friday seemed to be a better day for Ron. Kim was relieved to see that he was just about back to his old self. If there were any ill effects from her callousness, it didn't show. He and Kim made their way through the thick crowd of people to their lockers. Even Kim Possible couldn't be avoid the troubles of being in an overcrowded school. It took a full ten minutes to arrive at their destination. What, or rather who greeted them there shocked both of them. There stood Bonnie Rockwaller in all her glory, giving Ron a beautiful smile while at the same time completely ignoring Kim. Her short but not too short skirt and classy top gave her an aura of confidence and beauty. Ron was practically ogling her. That, of course, angered Kim even more.

"What are you doing here?" Kim's acrid tone didn't affect Bonnie's cheery exterior in the least; if anything, it made her even happier knowing she had gotten under Kim's skin. She was glibly brushed off.

"So, Ron, you ready for our date?" Date. Ron would have called it a lot of things but not a date. Not surprisingly, Kim looked bewildered and angry.

"Date?" she spat. "What are you talking about? You're just going to go apologize for everything. That's all." Her acrid reply caught Bonnie off guard. However, she recovered quickly.

"Why, Kim!" she said with feigned shock. "And why can't I do that on a _date_?" The situation was slowly getting out of hand as Kim flushed with anger. Ron didn't know what to make of it; Kim seemed adamant about steering clear of Bonnie, but he wasn't sure if it was whether Kim thought her manipulative or…well, he too big of a loser to even talk to Bonnie. And it hurt, knowing that the latter was probably truer. He sighed and jumped in before the famous Kim-Bonnie rivalry would escalate to the next level.

"Um, Bonnie, I'll see you after school. Me and KP have to go to class." It really wasn't far from the truth, as the bell just rang. Bonnie gave Ron a quick hug before heading off to her first class.

_'Ew, I can't believe I just touched that loser.'_ Then again, she realized she was going to have to do a lot more touching to get anywhere with him.

****

X.X

"Ron, please, I say this as a friend. Don't do it." Kim was persistent on the subject, pestering Ron for his first two classes and now lunch.

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't feel right!"

"And why is that?"

"It—it just doesn't." Ron understood that it didn't feel right, but he also understood that Kim thought that for all the wrong reasons.

_'If I were Josh, she'd say it wouldn't feel right because I'm her best friend. But I'm not.'_

"And why doesn't it feel right?" His tone was accusing.

"Well, it, it just doesn't." _'And we both know why don't we?'_

"Uh-huh. Well, guess what KP. I'm going no matter what you say." His voice didn't sound like it usually did. It sounded confident, final; it also sounded bitter. And Kim understood Ron and his feelings. She didn't press the subject for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, the damage had been done all over again as self-doubt and betrayal crept back into Ron's mind.

****

X.X

"So, do you and _Kim_ come here a lot?" Bonnie never said the word Kim kindly when talking about her, and this time was no exception. Ron never noticed as he took another slow bite out of his naco.

"Yea, a few times every week at least."

"Wow, sounds fun. I _really_ like the food here."

"I thought you said you hated it." His voice was monotone as he made eye contact for half a second before resuming his connection with the naco.

_'Come on Bonnie, you're laying it on too thick.'_

"Well, I guess I changed my mind, you know, like I did about you."

"Yea, makes sense." He took another civilized bite out of his naco and wiped his mouth afterwards.

"Ron, you seem kind of, I dunno, down. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, sorry, it's just…nothing." _Nothing except the fact that my best friend thinks I'm a loser._ He finally showed some emotion, albeit false, and gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned on instinct.

_'God, he's a bigger loser than I thought.'_

"So, have you seen any good movies lately?"

"No, but I did see _The Ring 2_ with KP." She couldn't help but chuckle at this. After all, she found the movie to be rather dull herself.

"Well, that obviously wasn't a good movie."

"Nope." Silence. It wasn't uncomfortable for some odd reason. If anything, the silence was refreshing. There was only the crunching as Ron bit into a taco shell and slow chewing. Seeing that talking was getting nowhere, she leaned back and drank her diet soda. Silence. But it was not uncomfortable.

A/N—Please read and review. I got the comfortable silence thing from _Pulp Fiction_. Foreshadowing? Maybe. Please read and review!


End file.
